My Angel Jumped
by LarissaValentiMeedachi2613
Summary: PATCH POV! ever wondered what patch was feeling when he saw his Angel sacrifice herself for him? what happened after Nora hit the floor and blacked out? what did our sexy bad boy Patch do? find out here! all rights go to Becca Fitzpatrick! R&R! :)


Slowly my conciousness returns to me. My mind is blank for a moment as I regain my thoughts and take in my surroundings. _Oh god, Nora!_

My body feels heavy and sluggish, I struggle to move and sit on my knees; my hands braced against the floor. I look around, looking for my angel. I sight her immediately, she was climbing the ladder up the bleachers tears streaming down her face and fear in her eyes.

"HELP!" she screamed.

I tried to get up but suddenly my legs gave out beneath me. I was too weak after possessing Nora. So I decided to do the next best thing: I spoke.

" _Block him out. Keep climbing. The ladders intact."_ I said to her mind calmly.

She started to sob harder, and the sound almost killed me. "I cant," she sobbed "I'll fall!"

" _Block him out. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice."_

I saw that she took a deep breath in then out, and closed her eyes. She started to climb up again. _Come on Angel, you can do this ._

Then I saw Chauncy, hot on her heels. Nora made it to the top of the rafter and crawled across it, so did chauncy.

 _Come on patch move!_ I screamed at myself. I slowly got up onto my knees once again then up on my feet. I swayed almost falling, and took a step forward making my way over to the ladder. _C'mon faster for god's sake!_ I heard Chauncy talking as I approached the ladder. Then my angels voice rang out, wavering at first but becoming cool and confident.

"It does make a difference," she said "you and I share the same blood." _Angel what are you doing?_ I say placing my foot on the first rung. She went on "I'm your dicendant. If I sacrifice my blood, Patch will become human and you'll die. It's written in the book of enoch." She stated.

"NORA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My Angel jumped.

I saw everything unravel as if in slow motion right before my eyes. Nora was falling through the air, her eyes closed, with the most peaceful look I have ever scene on her beautiful face. The corneres of her mouth were turned upwards ever so slightly. Then suddenly everything sped up and back to reality.

My Angel hitting the floor with a sickening crack, her head hit the floor and bounced back up from the shock, it then rolled to the side.

Her eyes were closed, blood started to seep from her head. "NO!" I screamed and tried to run to her, my legs still weak from earlier. I landed on my knees infront of here, vaguly aware of a thudding sound behind me. Probably the Bastard Chauncy falling to his death. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms her head fell backwards at an unatural angle. _Broken neck._ I tucked her head to my chest my hand over her hair. Rocking us back and forth, with heavy tears streaming dowm my face.

"No, no, no, no ,no come back to me, come back to me!" I cried, letting out a guttural sob wich almost sounded like a scream. "Nora please come back to me… come back! I love you… come back to me." I whispered.

"Come back…" I whispered into her hair.

I barely noticed when the room started to take On a golden glow. It only caught my attention when I saw Nora's hair take on that dark red under tone that I loved. " _My hair is not red, its brown." She had once said "It's the lighting."_

Another sob escapes me and I look up. My eyes widend, there standing a few feet before me was my Angel, golden light streaming out of her. "Nora?" I whispered. She smiled a little but did not reply. She then started to walk towards me, and for some unknown reason my instincts told me to hold the Nora in my arms tighter. When she was stood before me she slowly reached out her hand towards me, as if she were giving it to me.

 _Do you except? Do you take it?_ A voice whispered to my mind, not Nora's.

I was dumbfounded "Wh- what?" I asked, my voice breaking from all the crying and screaming.

 _Do you except the Sacrafice of Nora Grey, to become human?_

I look straight into her eyes, to the Nora in my arms and back. "No I do not accept, just bring her back." Swallowing the lump in my throat, then whispering " _Please…"_

My golden Angel started to dissapear, her lighting drifting into my Nora. I stared at her face whilst I held her and she took on the golden glow of heaven. I heard various clicking noises and started to panic, then I felt her back move slightly. Her joints and bones reforming, her neck was no longer brocken. Then the glow slowly started to fade.

"Angel?" I whispered, hope in my voice, her name said as a prayer.

She took her first gasp of air, and breathed.

* * *

 **sooooooooo, did you like this little one shot? MY SECOND FANFIC EVER! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? please please please let me know I love hearing from you! you can also give me some ideas for one-shots that you amazing people would like!**

 **love ya happy reading,**

 **Larissa x**


End file.
